<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Told You by NalgeneWhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759231">I Told You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore'>NalgeneWhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elorcan One Shots [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Heartbreak, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Physical Abuse, doctor!lorcan is too late to save elide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elorcan One Shots [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Told You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorcan tossed his keys and wallet onto the kitchen island, walking around to open his fridge and searched the shelves with a surgical precision, contemplating whether he could eat his leftovers. He was tired, so fucking tired from work and the kid he couldn’t save today weighed heavily on his shoulders. His phone rang, the sound startling him.<b><br/>
</b></p><p>He put the phone to his ear, not noticing who had called him, his mind still preoccupied with what he could eat for dinner and filled with images of the kid, barely older than little Evangeline, whose body was growing cold in a black bag, locked away in a metal drawer. “Hello?”</p><p>His girlfriend’s voice, quiet and scared, answered him. He could feel the fear bleed through her words, icky and oily, suffocating.</p><p>“I need you to get me.” Her voice was trembling, straining as if she were hurt. “Lorcan, I need you to come here.”</p><p>Panic grew in his chest, closing his throat, “Whoa, whoa, El, calm down, what happened?” Every thought emptied from his mind as he closed the fridge, his apartment thrown into darkness as he scooped up his keys, striding to his door. </p><p>“I told him no, I told him not to touch me, I told him that,” her words were frantic and distressed, her voice shaking with tears, the same ones that threatened to overtake him as he stood in front of the elevator, each second ticking by tortuously slow. </p><p>“Who did you tell?” </p><p>Silence was his answer, the line dead and he turned off his phone, done waiting for the elevator as he sprinted down the fire exit, the levels flashing by him until he was slamming the door open, sprinting as if Hellas himself was pushing at his heels. A presence settled over him, a familiar one, the other half to the god urging him on as his neighbours stared after his swiftly moving form. He neared his bike, not even bothering to run back up to grab his helmet, his only thought on Elide, her voice and words. </p><p>He hopped on his bike, the engine roaring to life as he shot out of the underground parking garage, the lights of Orynth flashing in his eyes as he wove through traffic, disregarding traffic laws as he sped faster and faster, the sounds of traffic fading as he grew closer to her street, eerily quiet. He saw an unfamiliar car parked in front of her little house, just big enough for her. The car had Morath license plates. Vernon.</p><p>He parked and hopped off, not bothering to take his keys as he sprinted up the stone pathway, his heart rate rising impossibly when he saw the open door, no lights on inside.</p><p>He stepped into her house, his chest clenching when he saw the broken furniture, the smashed pictures and books thrown off the shelves, shattered vases and spilled water around the flowers thrown on the floor. A trail of blood led to her bedroom door, mostly closed. It looked like a body had been dragged through it. </p><p>“El, it’s me.”</p><p>There was a sob, broken and hurt and shattered, from behind her closed door and he walked towards it, nudging it open, accosted by the sight of her dead uncle, on his front, lying in a rapidly expanding pool of blood. A pipe laid near his outstretched arm and he could see slash marks slicing the skin.</p><p>A small figure was tucked in the corner, shaking with a large knife clenched in her bloody hands, red on her pale, pale arms and sticky in her long hair. She lifted her head and his heart nearly shattered irreversibly at the fear and panic lining her dark eyes, torrents of tears flowing freely down her face.</p><p>“He didn’t listen to me. I told him no, I told him no, he didn’t listen. He-“ A sob tore from her and she stood on shaky legs, dark liquid splattered on her shirt and bare legs amidst her own bruises and cuts. She coughed and dark, impossibly dark, red blood bubbled from her lips, staining the white of her duvet, her bed somehow still perfectly made and untouched despite the destruction surrounding them. </p><p>The seams of the duvet hung off the bed and grazed the floor, portions of it cardinal from the blood that spilled on the wood below their feet.</p><p>“I believe you, baby. Can you walk over here?”</p><p>Her already wide eyes widened more, pure, almost liquid despair taking over the dark irises. She shook her head, dropping the knife, not flinching as it landed a hairsbreadth away from her foot. “Please, don’t make me, I can’t, don’t.” Her entire body shuddered and when he took a step towards her, the sound of his runners splashing in the pool of blood the body of her uncle was lying in ringing in his ears. She didn’t move at his approach and he took another step, holding his arms out, “I got you, El, it’s ok.” </p><p>Relief shone briefly in her eyes and she took a singular footstep towards him before she collapsed, hissing with her hands on her side. He caught her before she hit the ground, the stench of blood shoving up his nose and down his throat. She winced and a pained, broken, whine left her lips, her head falling onto his shoulder as he walked out of the room, turning her so she couldn’t see Vernon’s body or the bloody pipe that lay inches away from his outstretched fingers.</p><p>He stepped out of that room, that room drenched with the sight and scent of blood. Lorcan looked around, his heart fracturing at the ruination around them, and his eyes caught on the only closed door, the only space untouched. He walked towards it, nudging it open, stepping into Elide’s little library, fashioned out of the attached greenhouse, the stars and the night sky around them. There was a plush couch, one he set her on, kneeling on the fluffy carpet beside it. She groaned in pain, pure, unadulterated pain, tears falling over her cheeks, carving a path through the crimson caked on her cheeks. “Can I?” Lorcan asked, his hands hovering over her shirt. </p><p>She nodded, biting her lip so hard fresh blood poured down her chin.</p><p>He lifted the hem, lifting it away from her skin where it stuck, soaked through, the black fabric darker and heavier. Her entire right side was dark blue and purple, the monstrosity of a bruise spanning from the top of her hip to just under her bra, creeping onto her stomach. His heart stuttered, the sight of his love so completely hurt, her body so ravaged, so completely demolishing the shredded remainders of his soul. He kept his fingers as light as he could, feeling the shattered bones of her hip, feeling her body tensing and stiffening. She breathed and a movement in her ribs caught his eye. Lorcan pressed his hands to her side, “Breathe one more time, love.” </p><p>She whimpered but did as he asked, her hands shaking where they held her shirt up. The ends of two bones grated together and he leaned down, pressing his ear to her ribcage, hearing the tell-tale sound of a punctured lung, her breaths shallow and tight. </p><p>He lifted his head, feeling her eyes on him but knowing one look would give it all away. </p><p>His love would die and there was nothing he could do about it. </p><p>He shoved the knowledge down, burying deep in the scraps of his soul, covering it with the sheer amount of love and adoration he had for this being. He prodded her stomach, the skin of her lower abdomen stiff, her belly filled with her blood. He sat back on his heels, willing his body to listen and keep the tears at bay. </p><p>“How’s it looking, Doc?”</p><p>Lorcan reluctantly dragged his eyes to hers, tracking hers as she read his face, realization dawning on her face. Her head shook, her hands rising to stop him. “Don’t tell me, please don’t tell me.” </p><p>He opened his mouth but no sound came out. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry I can’t save you.”</p><p>Her frame shook with rage, absolute and unending rage. “Don’t you dare say you’re sorry, don’t tell me how this is your fault. It is not your fault.”</p><p>His body gave up, his restraint crumbling, and the tears fell from his eyes, dripping down his face, over his harsh cheekbones and full lips. “I wish I could do more.”</p><p>Lorcan’s eyes closed and all he could feel was the splintering pain of his heart cracking until a little hand pressed against his cheek, a thumb smoothing under his eye, catching the tears that spilled from his eyes. It was cold and sticky and it was hers. He cracked his eyes open, finding hers on his, fierce and cunning till the end. “Hold me. Just hold me, I’m all alone.”</p><p>He stood, lifting her, tucking her into his chest, and then her voice, quiet and soothing, “I want to see the stars, I want to breathe in the air.” </p><p>He walked to the garden just outside, sitting down on the lush carpet of grass, cool beneath them. </p><p>Elide tilted her head back, looking up at the sky. “I told you. I told you he would never touch me again, didn’t I?” There was pride on her face, vicious pride, shining in the savage grin that carved her face in two. His love looked ethereal and eternally immortal, the blood part of her skin, utterly natural. The death of a god.</p><p>“You did, you told me that, love.”</p><p>She turned her eyes to his, glazed and far, far away. “Are you scared?”</p><p>His body shook, the tears barely kept at bay. “I need you.”</p><p>She smiled softly, cupping his cheek,. “You told me you didn’t need anything.”</p><p>He chuckled dryly, his vision becoming misty. “I lied.” </p><p>She laughed quietly and more blood bubbled up, spilling from her lips, splashing onto his scrubs and he had never hated the scent or sight of blood more. Her eyes fluttered shut and at his sharp intake of air, they opened again, humour shining in them. “Not dead yet, L." He sighed that tortured sigh of his, knowing he couldn’t show what he was feeling to her, not yet but she could read him, she knew already.</p><p>“Are you scared, love?”</p><p>Elide shook her head, her smile serene. “No, I’m not scared. It’s warm, it’s so warm and bright.” Her eyes left his, a blissful smile stretching her lips, blood staining them a brilliant red. “I have to go now, L. She’s waiting for me. Can I go?”</p><p>Her eyes opened one last time, looking at him, a question flooding the dark, molten, depthless cores. </p><p>Although there was a voice that screamed and roared at him, <em>she couldn’t leave, she couldn’t leave, he wouldn’t survive without her.</em> But he nodded, pressing his lips to her forehead for the final time in this life, telling her as he felt, in his heart of hearts, her leave him, completely leave him. “Wait for me, my love." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>